sailor moon y sus deciciones 3
by sailorworld
Summary: La tercera parte de esta linda historia, con muchas cosas por suceder, dejen sus comentarios, personajes originales pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno espero les guste la tercera parte de esta historia, Sailor Moon y sus deciciones, personajes originales de Naoko Takeuchi, los demás es de mi imaginacion_

LA CONSTRUCCION DE REINO LUNAR Y LA VENGANZA DE MIZI

Hola soy Serena Tsukino, ya han pasado 4 años desde que entre a la universidad de diseño de Londres junto con mi amado osito y mi amiga Mina, Brandon le pidió a Mina que fuera su novia hace 2 años, Seiya me pidió matrimonio, y nos casaremos cuando lleguemos a Tokio, durante nuestras primeras vacaciones fuimos a ver a mis padres y Seiya les pidió mi mano, mis padres lo aceptaron con gusto, ellos viajan de ves en cuando a Tokio, Tayki y Amy se graduaran de medicina en la universidad de Alemania, Ray y Lita también se graduaron, Lita se graduó en gastronomía, y Ray se convirtió en un gran sacerdotisa del Templo Hijikawa, Michiru sigue dando sus conciertos de violín, Haruka gano la Carrera de Londres hace unos meses, por lo que se quedo con nosotros, Hotaru paso a ultimo año de preparatoria en Tokio, por lo que se queda con Lita, y Setsuna regreso a cuidar las puertas del tiempo, A Darien y Monica tuvieron a su segunda hija hace 2 años se llama Monse y ahora mi pequeño a hijado tiene 3 años, y como sabrán llevamos 4 años de paz y tranquilidad.

CAPITULO 1 LA LLEGADA DE LA FAMILIA CHIBA A TOKIO

=En Tokio=

Ray - Hoy Regresa Darien y Monica con el pequeño Darien jr. y la pequeña Monse

Lit -: Si lo se transfirieron a Darien en el hospital de Tokio, Asi que compro su casa aquí. (felices y emocionados)

Nicolas - Amy y Taiky regresan Mañana.

Andruw - Y alguien sabe cuando regresan los demás.

Hotaru- No, aun no se.

=En Alemania=

Taiky - Amy ya mañana regresamos a Tokio (feliz)

Amy - Y podemos planear la boda de Serena y Seiya. (contenta alegre)

Taiky- Lo se, estoy feliz por mi hermano.

Amy- Terminemos de empacar.

=En el Avion de Estado Unidos a Tokio=.

Darien- Estas bien Monica.

Monica- Si, los niños ya se durmieron.

Darien- Estoy Feliz sabes, pero sabes debo tomar mi lugar como Principe de la tierra.

Monica- Lo se, pero lo harás cuando Monse tenga 2 años y Jr,4.

Darien- de acuerdo., ya solo faltan 10 minutos para que aterrice el avión.

=En Londres=

Seiya- Brandon entonces se lo pedirás hoy a Mina.(feliz por sus amigos)

Brandon- Si se lo pediré en la torre Eifel. (feliz y nevioso)

Seiya- Yo y bombom nos casaremos llegando a Tokio, sus padres saben que en una semana volveremos y todo ya esta listo, Serena escogió un vestido aquí en Londres y lo envió a casa de sus padres ayer.

Brandon- Ellos volvieron a Tokio hace un año por el trabajo de su padre

(en ese momento entran las 2 chicas)

Serena - Si y Sammy esta en el mismo grado que Hotaru, por cierto hemos ya compramos los vestidos de damas para las chicas.

Mina- Ya quiero volver, pero tenemos que terminar la obra, oigan y ustedes nada de nada chicos.(Serena y Seiya se quedan colorados)

Brandon- Mina mi corazón, como les preguntas eso.

Serena- La verdad una vez. Y ustedes.

Seiya- Bombom, sabes que ya fueron 4 pero una cada año.(a lo que rien)

Mina- Nosotros igual.

Brandon- Pues creo que pensamos igual.

Serena- Por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

Mientras tanto en Tokio la familia chiba arribaba.

Darien- Por fin llegamos esta es la casa que compre, para que vivamos aquí,

Monica- Me parece fabulosos llevare a los niños a dormir

=En el Templo Hijikawa=

Ray - Espero vengan a visitarnos.

Lita- Ray se acordó que apenas lleguen hablarían, tranquila.


	2. capitulo 2

_Aquí el capitulo 2 espero le guste y sea de su agrado perdón por la tardanza, personajes originales de Naoko Takeuchi, lo demás sale de mi imaginación._

CAPITULO 2 LA LLEGADA DE TAIKY Y AMY

=En la casa de los Chiba=

Monica -Le avisare a Ray que llegamos

Darien - De acuerdo, yo me voy al hospital.(se va)

(se dan un beso y se va y Monica llama a casa de Ray).

=En el templo Hikawa=

Ray- Hola, quien habla.

Monica- Hola Ray, te aviso que ya llegamos, no podremos ir al templo los niños están durmiendo.

Ray - De acuerdo, nos veremos luego.

Lita- Entonces ya llegaron, Mañan llegan Amy y Taiky, pero de los demás ni noticias.

Al dia siguiente

Amy - Ya llegamos, a donde iremos.

Taiky-Pues creo que por hoy a un hotel, por que no pensamos en eso.

Amy-De hecho estaremos en casa de mi madre por 3 dias ya que con eso nos alcanza para alquilar uno.

Taiky- De acuerdo, hablare a Andruw.

=En el restaurant=

Andruw- Restaurante "Lian" quien habla.

Taiky-Hola Andruw, veo que le pusiste las dos primeras letras de tu nombre y el de Lita, te hablo para avisar que ya estamos en Tokio, Al rato iremoa visitarlos.

=En Casa de los Tsukino=

Ikuko- Kenji ayer me llamo Serena y me dijo que viene pasado mañana, que le avisara a las muchachas.

Sammy- Por lo menos no llegara tarde a su boda.

Kenji -Hace rato llegaron los vertidos de dama para las chicas y envio este para ti amada ikuko.

Ikuko- Que lindo.(con sonrisas en sus rostros)

=En Londres.=

Brandon-Que hacen aquí chicas.

Serena- La verdad nos sentimos mal y digamos que ambas nos desmayamos en pleno en sayo.

Seiya- Pero están bien, recuerden que pasado mañana sale nuestro vuelo.

Mina-Si chicos estaremos bien ya mañana es la ultima actuación en la obra.

Brandon-De acuerdo, pero si se vuelven a sentir mal nos dicen.(preocupados)

Las dos-Si.


	3. Capitulo 3

Perdon por la tardanza pero por falta de pago jjj y por tiempo,peroaqui les dejo este capitulo prometo subir capitulo de mis de mas historias,

CAPITULO 3 SORPRESAS

=Al dia siguiente en Londres=

Seiya- Chicas las veo en el teatro, ire a cerrar el contrato y asi ya tendremos la casa de Tokio.

Brando- Yo me adelantare al teatro, ire a ver que todo este lito.

Las 2- Ok chicos cuídense los vemos ahí.

(Los dos se van y solo se quedan las dos chicas y los dos gatitos).

Luna- Chicas por que no les dijeron que no es la primera vez que se desmayan.(preocupada)

Mina- Hay Luna no te preocupes, por eso iremos a ver al doctor hoy.

Artemis- Chicas solo es solo eso verdad…(serio)

Serena- No también nauseas y mareos, hay no estarán pensando que? (dudando)

Luna- Yo creo que si Serena.

Mina-No chicos debe ser una broma cierto?

Artemis-Esperen sus resultado y tengan cuidado.

Las chicas fueron al doctor y esperaban sus resultados después de una hora.

Doctor- Felicidades Srtas. Están embarazadas.(Con una sonrisa)

Mina- Que! (Sorprendida)  
Serena-No puedo creerlo, doctor cuantas semanas tenemos.(feliz, sorprendida)

Doctor- Srta. Aino Usted tiene 1 mes y medio y usted Srta. Tsukino tiene 1 mes. FELICIDADES a las 2.

Las 2- Gracias.

Mina- Pero podemos viajar en avión cierto. (seria)

Doctor- O claro pero cuídense.

Serena-Muchas gracias (con una sonrisa

Las dos salen rumbo al teatro.

Mina- Serena por que esa cara, deberías alegrarte seremos mamàs (contenta)

Serena-No es eso Mina, pero no debería estarlo, hasta que me casara con mi osito.

Mina- Te parece si se los decimos hoy en la noche.

Serena- Por supuesto Mina.(con una sonrisa)

Mina- Serena tu seras la madrina de mi bebe.

Serena- De acuerdo y tu del mio.

Mina- Claro.(contenta)

Mientras tanto en Tokio en casa de los Tsukino, Ray, Lita y Amy llegaron y tocaron.

Ray- Buenas tardes

Ikuko-Pasen chicas.

Lita- Gracias .

IKuko- Chicas llámenme Ikuko llevan años conociéndome.(sonriendo)

Amy-Sra. Ikuko, para que nos mando a llamar. (preocupada)

Ikuko- Saben que el domingo es la boda de Serena y Seiya.

(Las 3 ascienden)

Lita - Pero aun no sabemos de qué color serán nuestros vestidos de damas.

Ikuko- Serena ya se encargo de eso y les envio esto(a cada una les da un obsequio que serena les envio).

Ray- Gracias, que son.

Ikuko- Sus vestidos chicas, Serena me los envio desde Londres.

Amy- Y sabes cuando regresa.

Ikuko- Se que mañana, pero no me dijo la hora.

Lita-Gracias (diciendo esto las 3 se despiden y se van).

=En Londres=

La obra había terminado y los 4 chicos Se fueron a Cenar a la Torre Eifel.

Seiya- Es nuestra ultima noche en el lugar màs romantico no creen.

Serena- Si osito

Brandon- Mi amada Mina, te quiero preguntar esta noche, Te casarias conmigo(le entrega un anillo con un corazón de diamantes).

Mina-Claro que si (se dan un beso), pero también te tengo una sorpresa Brandon.

Serena- Yo también te tengo una osito.

Los 2 al unísono- Que sorpresa?

Las 2 al unisono- Estamos embarazadas.

Brandon-Que felcidad sere padre (abraza a Mina y la besa de nuevo)

Seiya-Que feliz me haces Bombom (Besa a Serena)

Brandon- Pues ya vámonos a la casa mañana nos iremos a a medio dia.

Seiya-Si, chicas después de la boda les diremos a todos de acuerdo.

Mina y Serena- SI

(Luego se fueron a la casa, los cuatro empacaron sus cosas, estaban mega feliz, aunque Serena realmente se alegraba por que iva hacer mamà, algo le preocupaba, solo que no sabia que).

Mientras tanto enun lugat lejano

Misi-Asi que tendras a tù primer hija princesa de la luna, pronto sabras de mi.


	4. Capitulo 4

Perdon por tardar se me había perdido mi usb con mis hitorias, dejen comentarios.

CAPITULO 4 REGRESO A TOKIO

Ya eran las 12:30 de la tarde, todos esperaban la llamada de las 2 parejas

Brandon - Chicas ya en 5 minutos aterriza el Jet.

Serena - Chicos nadie debe saber lo que hablamos en Londres.

Mina- Serena, te apoyo

Seiya- Es mejor asi.

_**Recuerdo de la plática**_

_Brandon - Que es lo que nos tenías que decir Serena._

_Serena- Chicos ahora que estoy embarazada me preocupa algo.(tono serio)_

_Seiya -Que bombom? (preocupado)_

_Serena- Es que recordé algo que me dijo Valtor cuando lo derrote_

_Mina - Que Serena?_

_Serena - Me dijo recuerda H3._

_Seiya - Y que significa eso bombom._

_Serena- Al principio no entendí, pero si estoy en lo correcto la h es de hija y 3 tercera._

_Brandon -Es decir que tendrán 3 hijas (sorprendido)_

_Mina - Entonces valtor venia del futuro (sorprendida)_

_Serena – si Mina, osito cuando llegue ese momento nadie se enterara, mas que tu Mina y Brandon se iran conmigo y la haran pasar como su hija, para que no corra peligro._

_Brandon- Serena cuando llegue ese momento diremos que es por trabajo (serio y en forma de apoyo)_

_Mina- Muy bien nada de esto a nadie._

_**Fin de recuerdo de la plática**_

Seiya - Chicos llegamos.

Brandon -Vamos nos espera la Limosina, para llevarnos a nuestras casas.

Mina- Nuestras (confundida)

Seiya -Claro Mina, compramos 2 casas 1 para ti y Brandon y la otra para mi y bombom.

Serena -Pero las compraron para que seamos vecinos, Cierto?

Brandon- Claro que si chicas.

Mina- Te amo Brandon (abrazándolo besándolo)

Serena – Por favor llévenos a casa de los Tsukinos...

Chofer - Si srta.

Mina - Serena te quedaras conmigo hasta el dia de la boda y Brando con Seiya?

Serena – Claro Mina

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino

Kenji -Ya deben de estar por llegar (en eso para una limosina y timbran la puerta).

Ikuko- Hola chicos y Brandon.

Mina- Él se fue a dejar las cosas a las casas.

Lita- Casas? (sorprendida)

Seiya - Si chicas compramos 2 casas una para mi y bombom y otra .

Mina - Para mi y Brandon

Sammy - Que bein

Ray - Pues bienvenidos chicos.

Amy- Gracias por los vestidos Serena

Serena- De nada chicas (en eso llega Brandon)

Brandon- Hola a todos, buenos tarde ikuko, Kenji y Sammy.

Kenji- Buenas tardes Brandon.

Mina- Oygan Brandon y yo les tenemos una noticia.

Taiky- Cual Mina?

Brandon- Mina y yo nos vamos a casar.

Todos- Felicidades

Nicolas- Y cuando sera la boda.

Mina- Dentro de un mes.

Ikuko- No es muy pronto Mina.

Brandon- No nos amamos y pues todos están invitados.

Lita- Ya lo planearemos.

Todo fue convivencia, Cada quien se fue a su casa, y como sabran el dia de la boda llego.


	5. Capitulo5 5

_Perdon por el atraso estaba teniendo problemas con mi internet, personajes originales de Naoko historia y personajes de mas son mios._

CAPITULO 5 LA BODA DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA.

Todas las chicas estaban en la Mansion de Mina, los chicos estaban en el templo Hijikawa, ya solo faltaba una hora para la boda.

Mina- Que linda te ves Serena (contenta)

Lita- Si Sere te ves bellísima.

Ray- Oigan y porque ayer no comieron la comida (preocupada)

Mina- Pues la verdad estoy adieta. (mentira piadosa)

Serena- Yo estaba tan feliz pensando en el dia de hoy que hasta el hambre se me quito.(mentira piadosa)

Amy- Ah si claro. (para nada convencida)

Mina y Serena se miraron a ver ya que no era esa la causa.

En la iglesia los invitados ya estaban incluidos Haruka, Michiru, la familia chicba entre otros que se hicieron amigos de Serena cuando les salvaba su vida, ya solo estaban a 10 minutos la limosina que traia a las chicas había llegado, Seiya esperaba en el altar a la que seria su esposa en un par de horas, kenji esperaba que su hija bajara para entregársela a su hierno

Taiky- Tranquilo Seiya, ya empezaron a tocar para que entren las chicas. (tratando de trnaquilizarlo)

El primero fue el pequeño darien que lleva los anillos, luego entro Lita quien llevaba el Lazo, luego Ray y Amy, después Mina que tiraba las florecitas, y por ultimo Kenji acompañada de la bellísima Novia es decir Serena

Sacerdote-Queridos hermanos estamos para unir a estos jóvenes hoy en sagrado matrimonio…

Sacerdote- Seiya Kou aceptas a Serena Tsukino, para amarla y respetarla por el reto de tu vida.

Seiya:- Acepto (feliz como se lo pondrán imaginar)

Sacerdote -Serena Tsukino aceptas a Seiya Kou, para amarlo y respetarlo por el reto de tu vida.

Serena-Acepto.(alegremente)

Sacerdote-Los declaro marido y mujer.(los dos se besaron y fuera de la iglesia todos los felicitaron)

En la recepción de la boda, cuando se Serena lanzo el ramo lo recibió Mina y la cinta la recibió Brandon, en la mesa de Serena

Serena-Papas quiero decirle que estoy embarazada tengo 1 mes de embarazo.

Ikuko-Serena que feliz me haces.(abrazándola)

Kenji-Que traviesos he pero los felicito.(contento)

Sammy-Y ya saben como le podrán a mi sobrinito.

Seiya-No aun no.

Las chicas también recibían la sorpresa ya que Mina se los decía en ese momento

Mina-Chicas Brandon y yo seremos padres.

Ray-Que!

Lita-Ray, tranquila.

Amy-Felicidades Mina y cuanto tiempo tienes (todas felices por su amiga)

Brandon- ya casi 2 meses.

Andruw- Felicidades Brandon. (En eso la felizpareja se acercaba).

Seiya- Amigos, hay algo que bombom y yo tenemos que decirles.

Taiky- No nos vayan a Salir con la misma notica que ese par.

Serena-Pues verán de hecho si, Estoy embarazada.

Monica-Felicidades Serena.

Darien-Felicidades Seiya.

Haruka- Vaya cabeza de bombo asi que todos seremos tios de nuevo.

Hotaru-Y se iran de luna de miel.

Seiya- Si nos iremos unos días.(feliz sbre todo de compartir sus alegrías con su familia y anmigos)

Serena- No la verdad es que decidimos pasar nada más 2 dias en la playa y ya, por el bien de nuestro bebe.

La fiesta termino y ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la boda de la Princesa de la luna


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6 LAS BODAS

Ya había pasado 1 mes y llego la hora de la boda de Mina

=En la iglesia=

Seiya- Tranquilo Brandon ves eso lo mismo que sentía y sabes quien sera la siguiente Amy, Ray o Lita.

Taiky -Callate Hermano.

Nicolas- Saben ahora que lo dicen Mina y Serena hicieron una apuesta entre Amy y Lita.

Andruw- Chicos creo que todos hicieron esa apuesta menos nosotros (todos rien).

Mientras afuera de la iglesia a Mina la entregaba el papà de Serena por pues como sabran su padre murió cuando ella era pequeña

Mina-Serena tu que dices, quien de ellas 3 es la siguiente.

Serena- Algo me dice que serán 2 las que se casen.

Michiru- Yo pienso igual que Serena.

Haruka- Les aseguro que la ultima sera Ray (todas rien)

Bueno la boda se llevo a cabo y en la ceremonia Lita les dijo a sus amigas que estaba embarazada

Taiky y Andruw- Le propusieron matrimonio a Amy y Lita y se iban a casar en 3 meses.

3 Meses después las 2 bodas se llevaron a cabo, pero un dia antes Nicolas le había propuesto matrimonio a Ray y se iban a casar en 3 meses, pero 1 mes antes de la boda de Ray Amy anuncio que estaba embarazada, como sabran paso el mes que faltaba y llego el dia de la boda a Mina y a Serena se les notaba màs el embarazo, ya les habían informado que eran niñas, pero para sorpresa de todos Lita iva a tener gemelos uno era niña y un niño, andruw se puso feliz. El dia de la boda llego, se fueron una semana aparis regalo de Serena y Seiya, y como sabran todos les pedían a Serena y Seiya que sean padrinos de sus hijo, solo que Lita se lo pidió también a Mina y Brandon., pero lo que nadie Se esperaba es que como el nacimiento e la primera hija de la princesa de la luna, algo iba a cambiar, la ultima pareja había regresado de su luna de miel y había una pequeña que iba a nacer


End file.
